Amor entre caricias
by Dama de sombras
Summary: Podía amarlo... podía sentirlo. Porque esa noche sería sólo de los dos. Entre las inperfecciones de su relación, esa noche sería perfecta. Entregando amor entre caricias.


Cosas triviales o no, platicar con la mujer que tenía en su brazos lo emocionaba como si fuera un adolescente soñador. Su sonrisa cantarina lo embrujó nuevamente. Era algo cotidiano y normal estar enamorado. Es que ella, era perfecta

Porque cuando su boca se reunía con la suya de una forma tan natural y hermosa, sentía un inmenso placer que cada vez se hacía más adictivo, sencillamente porque ella era adictiva. Era la mujer más hermosa, cariñosa, carismática y sonriente que existía. Simplemente, era Ginny Weasley… la perfección hecha mujer.

Ya la noche dejaba paso a la madrugada, y aún todos estaban dispuestos a seguir bailando y bailando. Los gemelos Weasley no dejaban de dar vueltas en la pista, imitando un baile sueco, según ellos. La verdad era otra. El whisky de fuego les había afectado tanto que más bien, no podían efectuar un baile decente. Pero Molly no los había reprendido, porque esa noche sólo existía la felicidad. De hecho nadie estaba libre del alcohol, pero no importaba, porque no todos los días se celebraba la boda de Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger.

Ginny, aún cuando le dolían los pies, seguía danzando en la pista de baile con él, el hombre que la hacía estremecer con un simple "_Te quiero_", el hombre que le ocasionaba un paro cardiaco con una simple sonrisa. El hombre que aún cuando no era romántico, le arrancaba más de un suspiro; el que llegaba a ser demasiado protector y maduro, provocando que ella fuera la única insensata y alocada en esa pareja. Ese era Harry… el ser imperfecto más hermoso.

Y reía y reía, pues las graciosas caras que hacía él cuando estaba a punto de caer, se le antojaban divinas y sexys. Le hacían sentir un calor que se asentaba en sus mejillas… le provocaban pensamientos sucios. Volvía a reír.

- Te amo – le susurró Harry, mientras ceñía sus manos en la cintura de ella, pidiendo más contacto entre sus cuerpos – Y te aseguro que la próxima boda, será nuestra – afirmó con una radiante y a la vez, tonta sonrisa, signo de que las copas empezaban a surtir efecto.

- Te adoro – contestó Ginny, al tiempo que se colgaba de su cuello y empezaba a besarlo – Y yo te aseguro, que estoy deseosa por convertirme en Ginevra Potter

- Ya quiero ser Harry Weasley – el murmullo, acompañado de un suspiro, fue lento y parsimonioso.

- Deberías de tomar más seguido – ronroneó cerca de su oreja – Eres tan tierno y comunicativo cuando lo haces.

- No es bueno que te burles – rezongó él divertido, al igual que ella.

Ginny soltó una pequeña risita, que embriagó a Harry más que el whisky de fuego. La levantó en vilo, para comenzar a entonar, o desentonar, la canción que en esos momentos se escuchaba. La pareja no supo en qué momento tropezó con Neville, pero el hecho les pareció tan gracioso que se soltaron en carcajadas, contagiando a Charlie Weasley. Ya era un hecho, el alcohol inundaba la estancia.

La fiesta en la Madriguera… se había convertido en todo un éxito.

Harry salió del circo en que se había transformado la pista de baile gracias a Fred y George. Ya las copas de alcohol le esperaban en la barra. Pero, cuando escuchó que Ginny lo llamaba, se detuvo, esperando a que ella llegara a su lado.

- Harry… - perezosamente, se dejó caer en las brazos del chico que la esperaban ansiosamente, y después de recuperarse del momentáneo tambaleo, besó al chico con una pasión que hubiera escandalizado a todos sus hermanos, pero ellos estaban muy entretenidos viendo cómo Bill sacaba a bailar a un más que borracho Percy.

- Ese fue… otra vez – ella se negó - ¿Será a la fuerza? – Ella asintió pícaramente – A la fuerza será

Con torpeza, la cargó en sus brazos con la delicadeza que se usa cuando se carga a un bebé. Y los dos, risueños y radiantes, unieron sus frentes sin perder el contacto visual. Se miraron por un largo tiempo, inspeccionando el alma del otro. Fue Harry quien tuvo la iniciativa y se acercó, muy lentamente, hacia los labios de ella, pero se detuvo cuando su boca rozó la de Ginny. Quería disfrutar del momento.

- Potter, será mejor que me beses ahora – ordenó jocosamente la pelirroja

- ¿Qué no iba a ser a la fuerza? – rió momentáneamente para después besarla con gran fervor.

Era un beso inocente y amoroso, una caricia lenta y suave, dulce y tierna, pero que se fue haciendo traviesa hasta convertirse en un beso ardiente, lleno de pasión y lujuria. Sentían ese conocido ardor en los labios, que de a poco, los consumía lentamente en unas llamas que bien sabían, sólo había una forma de apagarlas, pero que nunca habían recurrido a esa opción. ¿El por qué? Ginny tenía la respuesta. Siempre la inundaban los nervios y la inseguridad cuando se encontraba a solas con Harry, en esas sesiones de besos y caricias que se daban, pero que sólo eran eso; besos, caricias y nada de unión. Antes de que no hubiera marcha atrás, ella se detenía, y Harry, como buen novio, había sabido esperar por esos tres años de noviazgo.

Harry siempre decía que las cosas entre ellos eran perfectas. Ginny no pensaba así. Sabía que su actitud era absurda, que Harry sería paciente y tierno al momento de unir sus cuerpos… pero aún así, temía no ser lo que él esperaba.

Tenía que ser valiente y cumplir los deseos de su pareja y, por qué no, también los suyos. Apagar el fuego que entre la imperfección de su noviazgo y su amor, se estaba avivando con el correr del tiempo.

- Vamos… vamos a tu… ¡Harry! – La palabra "_departamento_" quedó flotando en la mente de Ginny, porque sus labios se habían visto sellados por los de Harry.

Llegaron a la barra entre arrumacos, besos y más besos. Pronto alcanzaron una copa de la refrescante cerveza de corteza de mantícora, la nueva sensación de sortilegios Weasley; una combinación de cerveza de mantequilla con whisky de fuego y unas cuantas pociones de sabor.

- ¿Qué me decías? – Preguntó socarronamente Harry, divertido ante el inesperado rubor de la chica – Espero no sea algo indebido, porque tu sonrojo me hace pensar en… bueno ¿Cómo decirlo?

-¿Decir qué? Sólo son locuras tuyas – espetó Ginny abrumada por la cobardía de la razón

- Cuando te interrumpí, además, tú eres la de las locuras. Yo no

Ella enarcó una ceja, escéptica ante la sonrisa ladina que mostraba su hombre imperfecto. Pensó en tentarlo con un buen beso, atraparlo y seducirlo, pero él ya se había adelantado y había hecho de su plan, un acto más que celestial.

De nuevo se hizo presente ese insólito ardor en sus cuerpos, que aclamaban privacidad. Y cuando Ginny soltó un leve gemido sobre los labios del ojiverde, las cadenas que habían apresado al lujurioso león que habitaba dentro de él se rompieron con el incesante fuego de la pasión.

- ¿Qué… me… decías? – preguntó Harry entre cada beso

Ella se separó y, con un brillo especial en los ojos, miró a su novio. Fue un instante y una eternidad. Finalmente Ginny terminó la conexión y escondió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, deseosa de prolongar el cálido momento que protagonizaban los dos. Inhaló el dulce aroma y decidió que debía suceder lo que le provocaba temor.

Era el momento

- Estoy lista – sentenció con una seguridad que hasta a ella misma le sorprendió

Harry tardó en comprender el significado de aquella frase, y no lo hizo hasta que la profunda e intensa mirada de Ginny lo taladró sin censura. Él, ni lento ni perezoso, tomó de la mano a su novia y, sin despedirse, partieron apresurados hacía la intimidad del hogar de Harry.

Tan pronto como se materializaron, Ginny buscó los labios de él, simplemente para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien. Porque al sentir la cálida esencia de éste, sabía que se encontraba segura. Se besaron con parsimonia, sabiendo que el tiempo salía sobrando. Pero él, ávido por conocer cada centímetro de su piel, se separó, queriendo grabar en su mente ese momento. La imagen de Ginny, era deliciosa; su refulgente cabello caía desordenadamente por su espalda, dándole un toque felino; sus ojos se encontraban oscuros, pero brillantes y sus labios se veían ardientes ante la fricción de los besos.

- No… no es necesario que… esto suceda – su voz ronca hizo estragos en ella

- Lo sé, pero quiero hacerlo – tiernamente, Ginny besó su mejilla, encantada porque su novio no dejaba de ser un autentico caballero – Quiero hacerlo contigo. – le dio un corto beso mientras que, con sus trémulas manos, quitaba el moño de su smoking – Deseo que al abrir los ojos al amanecer, me sienta feliz y al mirar a mi lado, estés con tu sexy sonrisa, acariciando mi cabello, como lo sabes hacer; y después de darte un beso, me digas cuánto me amas y yo, como la mujer enamorada que soy, quede rendida ante tu mirada. Definitivamente, quiero hacerlo

Intentaban llegar a la habitación de Harry, pero antes tenían que cruzar la sala y el comedor. Caminaban al tiempo que se besaban, que se abrazaban y se acariciaban… iban apresurados; era tan torpes sus pasos, que Harry tropezó con la mesita de centro de la sala. Cayó de sentón, y sólo atinó a soltar una palabrota; Ginny, al salir del sobresalto, comenzó a reírse sin reparo alguno. El chico bufó ante las carcajadas. No obstante, al observar la alegría en su novia y la seguridad que había adquirido, no pudo más que acompañarla en su felicidad. Con una cómplice sonrisa, la tomó de las manos y beso parsimoniosamente su cuello, notando como ella se estremecía con el contacto.

- Será mejor que caminemos con más precaución hacía la alcoba – repuso Harry con un tono de voz muy sugerente – No quiero volver a arruinarlo.

- No, quiero hacerlo en el sofá – dijo Ginny mientras lo empujaba suavemente para que aterrizara en el ya mencionado mueble – Y tampoco lo has arruinado por el sólo hecho de haber caído. Ese es tu estilo, romper con la perfección… estilo que adoro porque haces que todo sea único y real.

- Ginny… te sentirás más cómoda en la cama. Lo ideal es que en la primera vez…

- Lo ideal es – interrumpió ella cuando se sentó a horcajadas sobre él – que me ames, me acaricies y me hagas tuya en el lugar que nosotros escojamos… - comenzó a esparcir pequeños y húmedos besos en el cuello del joven, disfrutando de su aroma tan varonil – si lo perfecto es hacerlo en la cama, deseo que sea imperfecto.

A él no le sorprendió; conocía muy bien a Ginny y sabía que ella prefería siempre lo poco común, lo imperfecto. Sonrió al recordar todas las veces que la pelirroja le decía que no existía la perfecta perfección… sólo la _perfecta imperfección. _Pero cuando Harry echó una vista a todo el cuerpo de Ginny, no pudo evitar pensar que ella era perfecta en todas formas. Repasó su anatomía desde la cabeza a los pies y fue irresistible sentirse atraído por las piernas de ésta; tan tersas, tan dulces, tan… tan… ¡tan excitantes! Pero el vestido que tenía puesto, estropeaba la sensual imagen, por lo cual, Harry llegó a una conclusión; el vestido estorbaba. Su mano izquierda quedó en la nuca de ella, con la tarea de profundizar el beso mientras que la derecha, viajaba por su espalda con delicadeza, buscando el cierre de la prenda femenina. Al encontrarlo, lo abrió con urgencia, deleitándose con cada roce de sus pieles. Y ella, comprendiendo la misión de su novio, se quitó los tirantes con una lentitud que fue una tortura para ambos, una candente tortura. Al deshacerse del vestido, Harry bajó hasta su cuello, donde besó con lujuria; besaba, lamia, mordía. Al pasar su lengua por detrás de la oreja de la pelirroja, descubrió un punto débil pues ésta jadeó sobre los labios de él y tensó su cuerpo. Esto, a Harry le complació.

No se dio cuenta cuando Ginny le quitó el saco del traje pues se encontraba muy ocupado desabrochando el hermoso sostén que ella traía puesto. Ginny, aún con aquel terrible temblor de manos, supo deshacerse del chaleco que formaba parte del smoking y desabrochar los primeros botones de la camisa. Era difícil concentrarse en hacer con delicadeza aquella tarea cuando Harry le besaba el cuello de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo y Ginny, como una buena fiera, hizo uso de su fuerza y arrancó de un tirón todos los botones. Al quedar en descubierto el formado cuerpo del ojiverde, la pelirroja decidió que ahora era ella quien torturaría a su acompañante. Bajó con convicción hacía su pecho, donde se detuvo unos momentos para acariciarlo y en algunos momentos, morderlo. Harry, por su parte, dejó de forcejear con el sostén de su pareja y se dedicó a deleitarse de las sensaciones tan placenteras que se aglomeraban en todo su ser. Pero, al sentir la mano de Ginny vagando por su entrepierna, se tensó y soltó un leve gruñido.

- Vas… vas rápido, pelirroja – le detuvo las manos, aún con deseos de jugar – Eres mala – Ginny se estremeció ante la profunda mirada de Harry – Y te voy a castigar.

Se relajó y nuevamente llevó sus manos al estúpido broche. Con un ligero forcejeo el sostén cayó libremente hasta la estilizada alfombra del lugar. Él se deleitó y suspiró cuando su cuerpo hizo fricción con la piel aterciopelada de aquella zona de la anatomía de Ginny. La abrazó posesivamente, sólo para asegurarse de que no se escaparía el pequeño diablillo que se encontraba sentado en sus piernas y que, sensualmente, mordisqueaba su oreja. Para Ginny, las sensaciones que su cuerpo trasmitía eran arrebatadoramente adictivas y satisfactorias; se sentía plena porque tenía la dicha de entregarse al hombre que amaba realmente y, por si fuera poco, ese hombre era Harry Potter, el héroe de sus sueños, el salvador de su familia y el que le estaba haciendo el amor en ese mismo momento... El elegido, pero no de una profecía, sino, de su corazón. Fue ahí, donde supo que había escogido el momento correcto para entregarse a ese hombre, de una manera completa y alucinada.

Ya la ropa había sido olvidada en algún punto inexacto del departamento, dejando así, los cuerpos desnudos a la vista de ambos. Harry, absorto en la delicada piel de ella, pudo notar como un ligero rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, dándole un toque de ingenuidad. Sonrió. Ginny siempre era así; la mezcla perfecta entre inocencia y sensual maldad. Hecho que a Harry, le parecía alucinante y, como en esos momentos era de esperarse, excitante.

Ginny se dejó hacer. Permitió que él la recostara en aquel oportuno sofá y atacara sus labios con creciente ardor. Esta vez, eran besos diferentes; besos con una esencia distinta y embriagadora, con el firme propósito de demostrar, no sólo amor, sino un deseo que se había almacenado durante tanto tiempo y ahora, se desataba con una impresionante furia. Eran besos que Harry depositaba detrás de su oreja, mientras susurraba su nombre, y bajaban poco a poco, hasta llegar a la base del cuello y ahí, se convirtieron en algo más. Los sentidos se le dispararon cuando sintió la lengua de él bajar desde su clavícula hasta posicionarse en uno de sus pechos. Cerró los ojos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse al azabache cabello de su novio y abrazarlo de la cintura, con sus piernas.

Eran nuevas sensaciones, todas placenteras y dominantes, que se estaban viviendo al lado de la persona correcta. Sólo era cuestión de disfrutar y valorar el amor que entre cada caricia, se entregaba.

Para sus ojos, ella estaba increíblemente perfecta; con el rubor de sus mejillas, su corazón palpitando fuertemente bajo su propio pecho, los ojos centelleantes y sus labios henchidos.

Y para los suyos, él se encontraba hermosa y arrebatadoramente imperfecto; con la frente perlada en sudor, sus lindas esmeraldas oscuras por el efecto del deseo, su cabello despeinado y adoptando una forma tan sexy.

Enterró su nariz en la cabellera pelirroja, que tanto lo hacía fantasear, y aspiró fuertemente, siendo presa de aquel aroma tan agradable y apasionante. Mordisqueó levente su oreja y la escuchó ronronear; succionó su labio inferior, y ella suspiró; besó la base del cuello, y la sintió soltar un inaudible gruñido; lamió uno de sus pezones, y Ginny gimió sensualmente… y siguió bajando, impaciente por lo que encontraría debajo del ombligo. Mientras más descendía, más fuerte el gemido. Pronto Harry llegó a su destino y así fue como los gemidos se convirtieron en susurros.

- Harry… ¡Oh, Merlín!…

Ginny se sentía explotar, como si Harry, con su lengua, hubiera activado una dinamita que explotaba y le provocaba vibración en todo su cuerpo; de extremidad a extremidad. Sentía que se hundía en un placer infinito y al mismo tiempo, flotaba por un cielo poblado de satisfacción. Se aferró a la orilla del sillón y al respaldo, intentando no perder la cordura.

Y entonces, los susurros se convirtieron en súplicas.

- ¡Maldición!... Harry, acaba…. Termina o… – Ginny apenas y podía articular palabra – me estás… ¡Harry!… me vuelves loca…

Sonrió, satisfecho por el resultado de su erótica tarea.

- Te amo y lo sabes ¿verdad? – aseguró Harry al tiempo que recorría, expectante, la pierna de la joven – Te amo demasiado.

Rápidamente, Harry volvió a atacar la boca de Ginny como tiempo atrás lo estaba haciendo; con ímpetu, dedicación, de esa forma salvaje que sabía a ella le encantaba. Y cuando se separaron por falta de aire, quedaron unidos por el simple tacto de nariz contra nariz, sintiendo la agitada respiración del otro, con los ojos cerrados, aspirando con concentración el aroma de su amante, perdiéndose en el vendaval de sensaciones y escalofríos. Ginny se aferró a su cuello y enredó sus dedos en el cabello su novio, tratando de acompasar su corazón y tranquilizar su cuerpo, preparándose para lo que se aproximaba. Harry, por su parte, se acomodó entre las pierna de ella, sabiendo que el momento había llegado. En efecto, sentía nervios. No lo podía negar y tampoco evitar; sin embargo, al abrir los ojos y encontrarse con los dulces ojos de la pelirroja, una calma lo inundó cálidamente y le sacó la mejor sonrisa de su repertorio.

- Nunca me arrepentiré de esto… ¡deseaba tanto ser tuya! – la voz de Ginny era apenas un suave murmullo – Pero tenía miedo de decepcionarte… sentía que…

- ¿Algún día serás mi esposa? – soltó Harry mientras colocaba su dedo índice sobre los rojizos labios de Ginny, interrumpiéndola en su diálogo.

La pregunta la sobresaltó y abrió mucho los ojos, pero después suavizó la mirada y lanzó un profundo suspiro. Amaba tanto a ese hombre, que deseaba nunca terminara la vida que de a poco, construía junto a él. Se habían convertido lentamente, en arquitectos de una sola y larga construcción; hacía tiempo que comenzaron a edificar su vida, juntos, con paciencia, cautela, cariño, entre peleas y reconciliaciones… peleas que se alegraba porque existieran ya que con ellas, su relación maduraba a cada paso y se volvía más sólida. En definitiva, estaba enamorada y en medio de una relación exitosa.

- Harry, ser tu esposa me haría sentir plena y parte de ti

- Ya eres parte de mí.

Con esas palabras, se adentró en la intimidad de Ginny y la besó. La penetró lentamente, intentado causarle el menor daño posible, con calma y amor. Se hundió en ella y disfrutó cada resquicio de aquella cálida y tersa cavidad, mientras sentía como su pulso se aceleraba a pasos agigantados. Ginny apretó fuertemente los ojos, disfrutando de esa nueva sensación, delirando con ese contacto tan íntimo; volvió a aferras sus piernas a la cintura de él, deseando más.

Las embestidas eran rítmicas, exóticas y tormentosas. Los dos, entre la confidencialidad de la noche, buscaron sus bocas, tratando de ahogar los sonidos que la desenfrenada pasión creaba. Le besó los labios con ahínco, mordiendo con la desesperación desbordante.

- Ginny… mi hermosa

- Te amo – confesó ella, perdida en el cuello de Harry

Los movimientos se volvieron más salvajes, con mayor frenesí. Querían llegar, juntos, al punto culminante de aquella inolvidable velada, siendo conscientes de la felicidad que les oprimía el pecho. Y de pronto, en un profundo embate, tanto Harry como Ginny sintieron cómo los músculos de sus cuerpos se contraían, anunciándole que habían llegado al final. La pelirroja arqueó su espalda, jadeante, bajo el cuerpo de él. Se oyó un ronco gemido, que resonó por el silencioso departamento.

Los dos, sudorosos y satisfechos, se abrazaron con delicadeza, intentado calmar los sentidos que se encontraban disparados. Harry sonrió, al tiempo que descansaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novia; la dicha que en esos momentos lo inundaba no cabía en su ser.

- Soy muy feliz, Ginny

La susodicha buscó su mirada y le mantuvo la vista, después besó su frente y cada párpado, después la punta de la nariz y, sutilmente, acercó su boca a la de Harry.

- Yo también lo soy – afirmó y después, lo besó con devoción

Duró poco tiempo, porque Harry se separó, anhelante por agradecer todo lo que ella le brindaba.

- Gracias, Ginny… gracias por todo lo que me das. – la apretó más hacía su cuerpo, deseando nunca soltarla – Gracias por estos momentos, por confiar en mi y por amarme tal como soy. Gracias por estar siempre junto a mí. Gracias por darme amor... en cada caricia.

_**Nota de Autora:**_

Qué tal?

Hace tiempo que quería sacar este fic a la luz, pero nunca pude terminarlo… hasta ahora. No tuve gran motivo por escribirlo, sólo que escuché a un amigo hacer un comentario que me dejo pensado… dijo que siempre que leía historias con contenido sexual, le parecían grotescas. Quise darme a la tarea de escribir algo con este tema, pero sin llegar a ser "grotesca"…intenté plasmar y resaltar la madurez y el amor que los personajes tienen, crear algo romántico sin ser pervertido.

Más que nada, esto fue un desafío que me impuse.

Lo logré? Jeje

Gracias por leer… espero su crítica =D

Besos y abrazos

D.S.


End file.
